futurecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
United Terran Navy
Overview The United Terran Navy, or the UTN, is the official Terran navy, operating in the systems of the Terran Union. It's main purpose is to provide protection to terran planets and civilian stations. It currently operates in all neutral systems under terran control. The UTN was formed in 2253 following the Sirius rebellion. After the unification war in 2154 some remnants of the Liberation force gathered a small fleet at the colony of Sirius and launched a surprise attack on the Terran Union. While being able to defeat the rebel force near the Sol-Antares jump node the Terran Union almost suffered a crushing defeat. As a result the first lines of specialized battleships were created and the UTN was formed. for 4 years the UTN fights a blood guerrilla war against the rebels until the Sirius system was discovered in 2257. The UTN destroyed the rebel elements and established Sirius as a Colony under the control of the Terran Union. Organization The UTN is divided into fleets. Each Fleet has different purposes and different assigned home dock. Each fleet is an independent unit capable of performing different operations with no external logistical support for long periods of time. Each Fleet is led by a Destroyer class ship, providing necessary logistic and firepower support to the fleets (Note the UTN Destroyer class differs from standard destroyer classifications, see UTN ship classes ). Each Destroyer is escorted by 2-5 battlegroups. Those may consist of 3-10 frigates and cruisers. In most cases at least one battlegroup is present near the Destroyer providing it with protection. List of currently existing fleets: *1st fleet of Earth. *2nd fleet of Mars. *3rd fleet of Antares. *4th fleet of Deneb. *5th fleet of Sirius. *6th fleet of Beta Cygni. *7th fleet of Capella. *8th special operations fleet. *9th battle fleet *10th battle fleet. *11th support fleet. *12th support fleet. Ship Classes the UTN ship classification slightly differs from the standard classification system. The main difference is that the role if fleet capital ship is given to Destroyer class ships which are significantly bigger than standard Destroyers. This change is made due to the UTN fighting doctorine which promotes speed and range (See UTN combat tactics). *'Fighters' (Designation UTF) '- The smallest fighting unit in the UTN. Piloted by one pilot. Performs varied roles. Up to 8m long. *'Bombers (Designated UTB) '- A bigger vessel designed for anti-capship warfare. Operated by 1-3 crew members. up to 12m long. *'Frigates (Designated UTFg) '- The smallest member of a battlegroup. Multi-Purposed design. Operated by a crew of 20-70. Up to 100m long. *'Cruisers (Designated UTC) '- Bigger battlegroup ships. Multi-purposed design. Take the role of battlegroup capital ships. Operated by a crew of 50-150. Up to 200m long. *'Destroyers (designated UTD) - Fleet capital ships. Provide fleet logistical support. Designed to engage big targets. Operated by a crew of 200-500. Up to 500m long. *'Carriers (Designated UTCr)' - Fleet capital ships. Provide fleet logistical support. Designed to carry fighter and bomber squadrons into battle. Operated by a crew of 200-500. Up to 500m long. *'Juggernauts (Desiganted UTJ) '- Extremely heavy ships. Can engage whole fleets without support. No size or crew limitations. *'Freighters (desiganted UTFr)' - Transport goods. Most considered civillian design. *'Transports (Designated UTT)' - Varied missions. Transport goods, personnel , serve as tow boats, repair ships. Aid in logistical support. *'Installations (designated UTI) '- Space stations and other immobile structures used in space. *'Logistic ships (Designated UTL) '- Those big vessels rearm and repair fleets on the move and away from planets. Those ships are quite big, usually reaching 400m in length. UTN Combat tactics The UTN Combat tactics are varying in different fleets but share some common lines. All UTN battlegroups are supported by a Destroyer Class ship (Or other capital classes) and are rarely found without one. All battle formations are covered by fighters. They provide effective anti-bomber screen and can help to take out bigger foes. During combat the Destroyer deploys it's fighter squadrons to assist in engagement. Interceptors take escort positions and protect the battle formations from incoming bombers, torpedoes and other fighters. Assault fighters are deployed to disarm or disable enemy ships. Their powerful guns and heavy armor allow them to effectively engage bigger foes and assist the battle formation in destroying the targets. Bombers can engage smaller ships and severely damage them (If not destroy). They can disarm heavier foes and in big numbers posses a threat even to the biggest capital ships. Strategic bombers are extremely heavy types of bombers that carry a huge payload, endangering any capital ship calsses. Generally the UTN prefer to engage the target from the distance where it cannot possess a threat to the fleet. Many UTN ships are armed with long range weapons (Mostly plasmatic). The Destroyer will also prefer to launch it's fighter wings into battle first. For this reason UTN fighters are well protected and piloted by well trained pilots. Gallery UTD Hyperion.png|UTD Hyperion Class Destroyer UTC Rigos.png|UTC Rigos Class Cruiser Javaw 2012-04-13 16-45-56-23.png|UTD Raynor Class Destroyer UTFg Glorious.png|UTFg Glorious Class Frigate UTI Atlan.png|UTI Atlan Class space Installation Category:Organization